


his mess

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Victor Nikiforov, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vanilla, VictUuri, Victuri, Yuuri is a cinnamon roll, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri bit his lip and turned his face away hastily, but Victor could see him flush at the praise -- his hips twitched under Victor's -- and damn if it wasn't hot the way Yuuri came unraveled like this. He was a mess and he was Victor's mess. Victor's....Victor loves to worship Yuuri's body in bed. Yuuri just loves Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning: smut :)

Victor pushed Yuuri down and held his arms above his head -- loose, but he knew Yuuri wouldn't pull away -- and lowered himself slowly on top of him. Tingles of pleasure sparked along his sensitive skin as their chests touched, heat rushing to the pit of his stomach -- Yuuri moaned, squirming underneath him, and Victor let out a long, heavy breath.

 

"You're so _hot_." 

 

Yuuri bit his lip and turned his face away hastily, but Victor could see him flush at the praise -- his hips twitched under Victor's -- and _damn_ if it wasn't hot the way Yuuri came unraveled like this. He was a mess and he was Victor's mess. Victor's.

 

"Victor -- " It was a whine, a needy whine that made Yuuri flush even harder, and Victor leaned forward to close his mouth around Yuuri's bruised lips -- let him squirm, let him writhe under Victor, _let_ him be fucking needy -- he sucked on Yuuri's bottom lip and Yuuri whined again. Heat was pooling between Victor's legs and he wanted to grind his hips down, feel the hot pleasure and relief of Yuuri jerking upwards and gasping -- but he held off. He wanted to undo Yuuri slowly, relish in his raw need. 

 

He sucked on Yuuri's tongue, enjoying the way Yuuri whimpered and tugged his hands under Victor's grasp, desperate and vulnerable. Victor let go of Yuuri's wrists and slid his fingers down his sides to the bottom of his shirt, which had raked up mid-torso. _Hot_. 

 

"I wanna touch you," whispered Victor, his voice scratchy and low, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. Yuuri whined at the loss of contact, arching his hips upwards for friction, his whole face red. Victor nipped at his lips again and shoved his shirt up to his arms, baring his chest -- he had a thing for Yuuri in disarray, shirt bunched up, pants tangled around his legs -- and Yuuri flushed hotter. Victor liked him like this -- exposed and breathless, _wanting_. 

 

"D-don't stare," gasped Yuuri, squirming, and Victor knew he wanted to cover his chest with his arms, but he didn't -- he let Victor look, let Victor drink in the sight of his flushed abs, hard nipples, pants riding low on his hips -- 

 

"But you're so beautiful," whispered Victor, tracing down Yuuri's chest with one finger -- Yuuri shivered and whined again, tilting his chin back, his hair falling off his forehead -- he was embarrassed, Victor knew -- hot and embarrassed. "I wanna _worship_ you."

 

"Ahh -- " Yuuri arched off the bed again, displaying _everything_ about his sinfully attractive body -- Victor wanted to kiss down those _perfect_ abs, make Yuuri beg, make Yuuri cry his name. He slowly slid down the bed until he could bend over Yuuri's chest and carefully, painfully, temptingly, he lowered his mouth to Yuuri's skin. 

 

"I'm gonna worship you," whispered Victor huskily, squeezing Yuuri's plump hips -- Yuuri gasped and jumped, hips jerking -- if he glanced down, in the dim light, Victor could see his cock straining against his boxers. _Hot_. 

 

"D-don't -- " gasped out Yuuri, and Victor paused in the middle of kissing his collarbone. 

 

"Don't?" he repeated, lifting his head. Of course, if Yuuri really didn't want him to, he wouldn't, but -- 

 

Yuuri gulped and kept his face turned away. He covered his eyes with one hand and whispered, shakily, "N-no, k-keep going, I just -- it's just -- it's em-embarrassing -- " 

 

Victor felt himself smiling, and he slid his hand up Yuuri's side to rub his thumb over his nipple, and smiled again at the squeak Yuuri gave -- "You don't have to be embarrassed," he whispered, moving his head back down to kiss his chest, closing his lips around his nipple and flicking it with his tongue. Yuuri gasped again, hands coming down to fist in Victor's hair as he moved lower, kissing along the firm lines of his abs. 

 

"So beautiful," whispered Victor, running his tongue down Yuuri's stomach, feeling Yuuri shudder -- "So strong, so gorgeous, so beautiful... I could just eat you up, I could kiss this beautiful body forever... " 

 

"Ahh... Vi-Victor... " Yuuri lifted his hips wantonly, begging, and Victor could feel his erection pressing into his chest as he nibbled at the sculpted muscles. " _Victor --_ "

 

"Patient, love," whispered Victor, sliding his fingers up and working at Yuuri's peaked nipples -- Yuuri moaned and Victor _felt_ his cock twitch, desperate -- "You like that, don't you? So sensitive... " Yuuri whined and Victor couldn't resist pinching those nipples, making Yuuri jerk his hips again -- he was a panting mess now, a beautiful mess. _Victor's_ mess. 

 

"P-please -- " gasped Yuuri, and Victor started kissing the delicate skin right above his boxers -- Yuuri was lifting his hips frantically now, and Victor had to hold them down while he nibbled at the little dips in his skin above the waistband. 

 

"Please what?" 

 

"Please -- please -- " Yuuri even _sounded_ embarrassed now. He strained against Victor's hands. " _Please,_ Victor -- " 

 

"Say it," whispered Victor, moving lower to mouth at Yuuri's erection through his boxers, and Yuuri gasped loudly and grabbed at Victor's hair. "Tell me what you want me to do to you." 

 

"T-Touch me," gasped Yuuri. "Touch me, please -- Victor, _Victor_  -- " 

 

"Beautiful," whispered Victor, hooking his fingers in Yuuri's waistband, "of _course_ I'll touch you." He pulled Yuuri's boxers down in one motion, exposing him completely -- Yuuri flushed harder than ever and covered his face, whimpering, 

 

"D-don't stare -- " 

 

"But you're so _beautiful_ ," Victor said again, touching the tip of Yuuri's flushed, leaking cock with his finger. It twitched and, smiling, Victor ran his finger up the underside of it, bending his head to kiss the head. "So, so beautiful." 

 

Yuuri just whined, jerking his hips just the tiniest bit. Victor took his time, squeezing his hips, kissing the skin around his cock, but Yuuri was moaning now and he was so hard it looked painful, so Victor flicked his slit with his tongue one last time and stood up. 

 

"Ah -- ah, Victor, _Victor_  -- " gasped Yuuri, staring at him with wide eyes, pupils blown up. Victor bent down to kiss his lips, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on the ground. 

 

"Don't worry, love, I'm coming," he said, wiggling out of his pants and boxers and taking a moment to appreciate Yuuri's open, honest look of wonder and _want._ He straddled Yuuri's lap, scooting forward until his cock bumped into Yuuri's, and Yuuri moaned, throwing his head back again. 

 

"Victor, Victor, _Victor -- "_ He jerked his hips up and Victor moaned too and ground his hips forward and fuck, his cock was rubbing against Yuuri's flushed one -- he wanted to keep teasing him, watch the orgasm overtake him completely, but he could hardly control himself now -- 

 

"Beautiful," he gasped, grabbing their cocks and pumping them once, twice, and Yuuri's body was shuddering underneath him, gasping out a broken stream of, 

 

"Victor, _Victor,_ please, oh, _fuck,_ Victor -- " 

 

Victor leaned forward to kiss Yuuri sloppily, desperately, hungrily -- then he pumped his hand again and Yuuri was crying out _"Victor!"_ and then he was coming, and then Victor was coming too, and the white bliss rolled over him -- 

 

\-- and then he was gasping, still rocking his hips against Yuuri's, and then he was laying down next to his warm body, wrapping his arms around him. "Beautiful," he whispered, kissing Yuuri's flushed cheek, and Yuuri grabbed onto his arm and held it there. 

 

"I love you," he mumbled, turning his head towards Victor, this time, and kissing him on the mouth. 

 

"Love you too," whispered Victor against his mouth. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
